1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a liquid crystal display having the gate driving circuit, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit having a reduced size and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel having a common electrode display panel, a thin film transistor substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The common electrode display panel has a common electrode and color filters disposed thereon, and the thin film transistor substrate has switching elements and pixel electrodes disposed thereon.
The liquid crystal panel further includes gate lines, data lines and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. Furthermore, thin film transistors and a gate driving circuit which sequentially outputs gate signals to the gate lines are disposed on the liquid crystal panel.
The gate driving circuit generally includes a shift register having stages cascaded with one another. More specifically, a current stage supplies a gate signal to a corresponding gate line, and controls a previous stage and a subsequent stage.
Each stage includes switching elements and capacitors. The switching elements output the gate signals to the gate lines and account for approximately 20% of a size of the gate driving circuit. The gate driving circuit takes up a large space, relative to other components, in the liquid crystal panel, making it difficult to reduce a size of the liquid crystal display, thereby making it difficult to reduce a production margin and/or improve a production efficiency of the gate driving circuit and the liquid crystal panel having the same.